Gotta Be Lou
by NiamLarryZayn
Summary: Amelia Cartwright is a normal 19 year old from Sydney Australia but when she and her best friend get a new job in london to be one direction's new stylist how will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic. I would love to hear any comment you guys have on the story. I take good criticism. Thanks Amelia x**_

Chapter One:

Amelia's POV:

I sighed as I dragged my suitcase into the hotel room.  
"We have been in London what 5 hours and it has already turn to shit." I best friend ashley exclaimed. Its true we had moved here to London from Sydney Australia for our new job as some bands traviling make up and wardrob stylist. I still couldn't believe I Amelia Cartwright of Sydney Australia is moving to London for some big boy band. Ashley and I have been best friends since high school. We moved in with each other after school and got a degree in cosmetics and style. We were working for a couple bands in Sydney and one day our boss asked us if we wanted a job in London to be a tour stylist for some boy band names 'One Direction' apparantly they are massive in the UK, but we have never herd of them. So me and Ash jumped to the offer. So that leaves us here now. We had our apartment ready to go then a fire happened in the next door so our apartment has a bit of fire damange. So now Ash and I have to live in a hotel for 3 weeks untill our flat is fixed.

"Oh my god im so glad your mum got us this hotel or we would have been screwed!" I said collaposing on one of the two massive beds.

Ashley's mum booked us this hotel after we herd about the fire at the airport on our way here. Thank god our we would of had to stay at some cheap motel.

The hotel was GOREGOUS. Its very posh. We got a massive suit with two queen beds. There was a kitchen in here too! The lounge room area was massive. It had two ruby red plush lounges. Each of the bedrooms had a flat screen planted on the wall. It was so nice.

"Well what do you want to do today?" Ashley asked walking into my bedroom and sat on my bed.

"Nothing really, Im a bit tired." I said yawning.

"Well I saw a pool in here before and I want to swim, you coming?" She got up from my bed and turned to me waiting for my response.

"Naah im cool you go swim and try and meet some hot english boys in their swimmers please!" I laughed.

"SURE!" she closed the door behind her. I layed on my bed looking up at the cieling.

I grabbed my phone and texted my best friend Lachlan. Lachlan and I had been friends since we were 13. People use to hate us in high school because we use.. well still do immuture things. People dont know that about me. When you first see me they just guess that im just some snobby girl but really im like a 5 year old will do anything for a laugh.

_Send Text - Lachlan;_

_YO! We just got to the hotel. Ash went for a swim and im lying in bed bored! HELP ME! :P_

I clicked the send button and dropped my phone next to me. I grabbed the remote for the tv to see if there was annything decent on. My phone buzzed.

_New text: -Lachlan:_

_Hey bebz, why dont u when ash annoy ash when shes swimmg? Its a start? Haha! :P_

Thats it im going! I grabbed my phone and my room key and shoved them into my pocket in my faded blue jeans. I wasnt really dressed for the pool. I had my long dirty blond hair tied back into a pony tail. I had a random concert shirt on with my faded jeans. I looked like i was going out to go grocery shopping not swimming. I closed the door behind me and made my way to the eleavtor. I pressed the level that the pool was on. The doors opened with a bing. I walked down the long hallway to where to doors to the pool. I swipped my room key so i could get in.

Ashley was under water so i grabbed her clothes and towel and ran out of the pool room all i could hear was her screaming my name and getting out of the pool chasing me! I bolted and kept looking back to see where Ashley was. She wasnt that far behind me. I turned around one last time. When BANG! I smacked into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." A deep thick british accsent caught my attention.

I looked at the guy I ran into he was gorgeous! He's bluey-green eyes sparkling into mine. He had light brown hair that swept across hes face.

"Aaah its alright!" I said half out of breath and jumped up. I saw Ashley storming up the hallway dripping wet.

"MEL!" She screamed.

AMELIA GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES! Her voice was getting closer.

"Im Louis by the wa..." I grabbed the boys arm well hes not a boy he looked at 19? I grabbed hes arm and ran up the stairs away from Ash.

What the hell was I doing I just ran into some random guy now I was running through the hotel with him.

We ran all the way up to the roof. Ashley was gone i think she gave up and went back to the hotel room.

I opened the door to the roof it was beautiful somehow. It over looked all of London. I could see the whole city it was gorgeous. I quickly remembered what happened and turned to Louis.

"I'm sorry I was running away from my friend."I said to him.

"Its alright I like a good chasing game! I was playing hide and seek with a mate of mine so this is a good spot no one will find us here. Oh I didnt catch your name?" He winked and showing possibly the cutiest smile apart from my cousin who is 8 months old Louis was deffinantly next.

"Mel ahh Amelia... No wait just Mel." I stuttered.

"Well just Mel im Louis. Louis Tomlinson." He smiled and offered me hes hand. Tomlinson why did that sound fimular.

"So might I ask why were you running away from your friend?" He said in a very cute british accent.

"Well she went for a swim and I was bored so i thought i would be funny to steal her clothes and towel." I said showing him the iteams in my hand.

He laughed a adorable little chuckle.  
"I would have done the exact same thing!" He smiled a cheeset grin.

He told me all about how he was here on business with hes four friends and I told him I moved here from Sydney and how the fire and how we are staying here for three weeks, how we are stylist for some band. I kept forgetting their name One something. I know pretty bad my new job and I dont even no what they are called.

We had lost track of time and I glanced down at my watch.

"SHIT! We have been up here for almost two hours!" We had just been talking about nothing. I just met this guy and I felt like I could tell him everything! Which was werid for me.

"Oh god um.."He searched for hes phone and began to taped away fastly on it.

I stood up because we had been sitting down looking over the city talking about our favorite food.

I went to walk to the door when a pair of strong arms grabbed me.

"Where are you going?"He looked upset. With big puppy dog eyes.

"Um I was going cause we have been up here for ages and Ashley would be worried."

"I'll walk you to your room!" He grabbed my hand interlocking hes fingers with mine and led me into the hotel.

We got to the elevator and I predded the 15th floor button.

"Hey im on that floor too!" He looked suprised.

I smiled and looked at the ground. God why is he so cute.

We walked down the long narrow hallway untill we reached number 10.

"SERIOUSLY!" He said our hands still interlocked.

"What this is my room?" I was confussed.

"Im in room 12!" He said I turned to the room across from mine.

"Aaah so we will be seeing alot of each other I assume!" I smiled. I wanted to spend more time with him but Ash wanted to go out to dinner at 7 and it was 6:30 already.

"Um Mel?" he shyly said.

"Yeah Louis?"  
"Umm could.. I.. um.. get.. your..um..number..um.. yeah.."He was looking at the floor. Jesus hes adorable when hes shy.  
"SURE! But I want your number too!"" I passed my phone to him, he did the same thing with hes.

I added my number in it and passed it to him. He looked at me with a massive grin on hes face and my phone still in hes hands.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAAAAZY, BUT HERES MY NUMBER! CALL ME MAYBE?" I burst out laughing. He had a amazing voice. I wounder if hes a singer or something?

"Well i better go. Text me later?"I smiled he grabbed me into a hug. I smiled and said goodbye and opened my door and entered my hotel room. What the hell just happened I just met some guy and I have hes number already!

Louis' POV:

Wow I cant believe I got her number! I walked into my suit and saw four faces loook up to me.

"LOUIS WERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!" Harry ran up to me and hugged me.  
"Yeah Lou we have been worried sick you havent answered your phone." Liam said. Daddy direction strikes again.  
"Calm down guys I was just with a friend." I said causually walked into my room.

Me and Harry shared a room. We were here in the hotel until our house was built. Then we were off to tour around England. We were supposed to be getting new stylist. Because our normal girl is having her second baby.

I sighed and collapsed on my bed.  
Harry walked into the room.

"Seriously were did you go Lou? I was lookinh for you for AGES! You must of had the best hiding spot!"Harry jumped on the bed next to me. CRAP! I had forgot that I was playing hid and seek with Harry when I was up on the roof with Mel.

I told him all about what happened with me and Mel and how we were up on the roof just talking and watching the city. Well she was watching the city while I was watching her. Her goregeous pale blue eyes and long dark blonde hair that was tide into a poney tail. She had no make up on and looked gorgeous she didnt need it. Her little button nose twitched when it started to get windy. God shes beautiful.

"I got her number but Haz shes soooo amazingly beautiful its not funny." I said I could not wipe the grin off my face.

Harry wiggled hes eyebrows.  
"Looks like Louis' in looooove." He said making kissy faces.

"Shut up curley." I pushed him but it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Amelia's POV:

It had been two days since I've seen Louis. We have texted heaps. I was still a bit jet lagged and Ashley was dragging me all over London for sight-seeing. I wasn't one to go look at sights like yeah I would see the main things like Big Ben and Buckingham Palace but art museums and random shops is not my thing. I would rather go to the zoo or do something fun not shopping EW. I'm not a typical girl I would rather play X-Box then go shopping for hours. I had more male friends then females. Ashley was the complete opposite of me. Her long strawberry blonde hair was always straight and had to be perfect no matter where she's going. She always has to have make-up not that she needed it she's naturally beautiful. Ashley could shop for hours and be in one shop looking at a pair of shoes for 45 minutes. People think it's weird that we are so unlike but we are best friends and I love her for it.

Ashley walked in my room. Her hair was perfectly straight her round face was done up in make-up. She had a florally dress with gladiator sandals on. I groaned I really didn't want to do anything today.

"Mel what are you doing? I want to go shopping today!" She was way to chipper in the morning.

I groaned again and rolled over in my bed.

"Come on Mel pleeeeease." She begged.

"No. Its 9 in the morning and I'm sick of shopping I want to stay in today." I mumbled. I did that when I was tired.

"Whatever I'll go by myself, but don't stay in all day why don't you do something with lover boy. I bet he will looooove that!" She made kissy noises. I threw a pillow at her.

"Okay okay I'm going bye." I grunted and went back to sleep. Well tried to anyway my phone buzzed next to me. I wasn't going back to sleep now.

I picked up the phone and saw a new texted. I slid open the phone and read the text.

_New text: - Louis Tomlinson:_

_Hey mel you doing anything today? The boys have finally let me have a day off to chill and I wanted to no if u wanted to hang out? Lou xx_

I had nothing better to and I haven't seen Louis since the day I ran into him.

_Sending Text: Louis Tomlinson_

_Hey Lou! No not doing anything today finally ash has let me free of shopping! I swear that girl could shop for days straight! Wanna grab a coffee or something? Mel x_

I got out of bed and looked in the wall length mirror near me. I sighed my hair was tied into a messy bun. My face was blotchy and red. I was wearing my favourite pair of tracksuit pants with my old baseball shirt on. I was really into sports in high school now I just don't have the time with work and friends.

My phone buzzed again stopping me from my train of thought, another text.

_New Text: Louis Tomlinson:_

_HEY Shopping is brilliant and I love it Haha. Sure I would love to get a coffee I know a really good place down the road ill met you in the hallway in 10 mins? Lou xx_

I put my phone down and went to have a shower. I know it's just coffee but I don't want to stink and met Louis.

Louis' POV:

Finally I get to see Mel. The boys wanted to practise singing these past two days for the upcoming tour. I really didn't care I just wanted to see Amelia again.

I walked out of the bedroom into the living room where Niall sat playing he's guitar with Liam singing. Harry was on he's laptop doing God knows what and Zayn was still asleep. Typical Zayn sleeping as long as he can.

I cleared my throat. All the boys looked up to me.

"I'm going out to meet a friend for a while. I'll be back later." I said to them walking past the lounges they were spread on.

"Hot date ay Lou? "Harry said wiggling he's eyebrows. God that boy was sex driven.  
I walked past him and hit him on the back of the head.

"We're just going out for coffee not that's it none of your business curly!" I walked to the door waving goodbye to the boys and closed it behind me.

I knocked on her door just as she opened it. Her Long dark blonde hair was wavy and framing her face. She had leopard skin jeans on with a white singlet and a black hoddie on. She had little make-up on and her sunglasses on her head.

"Oh hey Lou!" She said walking into the hallway locking her door behind her.

"Hey how have you been?" I asked casually as we walked to the elevator.

"Yeah good, would be better if Ashley wasn't dragging me around all day to go sightseeing then shopping all day!"

I laughed at her cuteness she wasn't like any other girl I have met. She's gorgeous could be a model looks like one of those girls that cared about clothes and shopping but she was completely different. I LOVED it!

"So you don't like sightseeing?" I asked as we got into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

"No I do it's just that I would rather be playing video games then look at clothes and art. I think it's pointless. I know people do it for living and some art is amazing I know my Nan is an artist and she's amazing but I get bored easy. I will look at a piece for two minutes and be off to the next one where other people will look at that same art for half an hour! I don't get it I looked at the same piece why need to look at it for ages!"  
I laughed at her little rant. God she's gorgeous. I still needed to tell her about my job. If I wanted to get to know her more she needs to know. I told harry about it and he agrees that if I wanted to see Mel more I have to tell her about the band.

Thank god there were no fans outside the hotel we walked to the coffee shop down the street chatting about the weather until we reached the café.

"I still cannot you haven't seen snow!" I exclaimed as we walked into the empty shop.

"Well I lived in Australia up until now. It doesn't snow there well not in Sydney anyways. I've always wanted to see it though." She smiled a toothy grin.

"Well your in luck being in London its going to snow!" We walked up to the counter. A young girl served us she looked about 17. She looked up from the register and asked what we wanted before she looked at me.

"You're... You're Louis! Louis Tomlinson!" She yelled. Oh god not now pleases.

"Yeah I am hey!" I said calmly looking at Mel. She looked confused.

"I'm a big fan! Anyways what can I get you guys?" She asked. Thank god she's not asking about Mel. I have to tell her!

We ordered our coffees and sat down at a table far at the end of the shop.

"What was that about?" Mel asked sipping her coffee.

"Well I haven't told you exactly what my job is." I said nervously.

"What is it then?"

"Well I'm in a band. It's pretty big in the UK. That why me and my mates are staying in the hotel"

"That's cool what are you guys called?"

"One Direction." I muttered

"WHAT!" She spat her coffee out.

"I'm sorry Mel I know I have should have told your earlier it's just that I was scared you would freak out… like now." I muttered the last bit.

"No its alright it's just you know how I said that me and my friend are some bands stylist?"

"Yeah..." I said confused.

"Well I remember their name now."

"Okay? What's their name?" Why is she going off topic? It didn't seem like her.

"One Direction." She said with a massive grin on her face.

"WHAT!" This time I spat my coffee out. She laughed.

Oh my god I cannot believe this! It's amazing I get to work with the most gorgeous girl I know! The boys will be so happy I have to introduce them to her.

"I know I'm as shocked as you!" She laughed again I joined in with her.

The rest of the day was spent laughing and getting to know each other. I can't wait to tell the boys when I get home.


End file.
